Haley Irwin
| birth_place = Thunder Bay, Ontario | career_start = 2007 | website = }} Haley Irwin (born June 6, 1988 in Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada) is a member of the 2009–10 Hockey Canada national women's team and also plays for the University of Minnesota Duluth Bulldogs. Playing career Irwin grew up playing boys hockey until she was 16 and was the first girl to make a AAA-level boys team in Thunder Bay, ON. After moving to women’s hockey, she made Canada's national under-22 team. Irwin won the PWHL championship and OWHA provincial championship in 2005 and 2006 with the Toronto Junior Aeros. She captained the undefeated 2005-06 team and was named the Aeros MVP in both 2004-05 and 2005-06. During the 2005-06 season, she finished third in league scoring with the Aeros. She won a bronze medal with Team Ontario 1 at the 2007 Esso Women’s Nationals in Salmon Arm, BC. Other accomplishments include winning a gold medal with Team Ontario at the 2005 Esso Women’s Nationals in Sarnia, ON. At the January 2005 National Women’s Under-18 Championship in Salmon Arm, BC, she won a gold medal with Team Ontario Red. She won a gold medal with Team Ontario at the 2003 Canada Winter Games in Bathurst, NB. http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=58100&player_id=8249 One of her teammates with Team Ontario was Meghan Agosta .Canadian Gold 2010, Andrew Podnieks, p. 144, Fenn Publishing, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55168-384-3 Minnesota Duluth Bulldogs University of Minnesota Duluth women's hockey coach and former Canadian Olympic coach Shannon Miller recruited Irwin for UMD. When Irwin arrived in the fall of 2007 for her first season with the Bulldogs, she came in with more of an offensive game. She was not killing penalties and there were issues with her off-ice training and her weight. Miller made her fill out training logs, journaling all her workouts and her meals. http://www.ctvolympics.ca/team-canada/athletes/athlete=3671/career-highlights/index.html For the 2007-08 season, Irwin led UMD and the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) in scoring, was the league's Rookie of the Year and had the most points per game of any female U.S. college hockey player. For her effort, she was named WCHA Rookie of the Year and to the WCHA First All-Star, WCHA All-Rookie and WCHA All-Tournament teams. She scored the game-winning goal to help UMD win the 2008 NCAA Division I national championship. The goal was vs. University of Wisconsin goaltender and Patty Kazmaier Award winner Jessie Vetter. At UMD, Irwin benefitted from two Olympic hockey players who were assistant coaches: Canada's Caroline Ouellette and Team USA's Julie Chu. During a second season at UMD, Irwin scored 22 goals and 44 points in 39 games as the Bulldogs advanced to another NCAA Frozen Four tournament. She was named to the All-WCHA Team, ranked third in UMD scoring and second in goals scored. Irwin led all Bulldog sophomores in goals, points and power play goals. Hockey Canada After her freshman season at UMD, Irwin played in two more international competitions with Canada's Under-22 team. At the 2009 IIHF Women’s World Ice Hockey Championships, she had two goals and three assists in five games for Canada in its silver-medal performance. In addition, Irwin won gold at the Four Nations Cup. After her appearance on Canada's 2009 silver medal winning World Championship team, she was invited to centralize for six months in Calgary along with 25 other players and try for one of the 21 spots on the 2010 Olympic team. During the 2009 Hockey Canada Cup in Vancouver, Irwin scored on a penalty shot during Canada's 10-2 victory over Finland on September 1, 2009. Career stats Hockey Canada Collins gem Hockey Facts and Stats 2009-10, p. 18, Andrew Podnieks, Harper Collins Publishers Ltd, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55468-621-6. Awards and honors , Kim St. Pierre, Marie-Philip Poulin, Gina Kingsbury, Carla MacLeod and Haley Irwin proudly display their Olympic rings.]] *2007-08 WCHA Rookie of the Year *2007-08 All-WCHA First Team *2007-08 All-WCHA Rookie Team. *2008-09 All-WCHA Third Teamhttp://www.gophersports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=8400&ATCLID=3685263 *2008-09 Finalist, WCHA Pre-season Most Valuable Playerhttp://www.wcha.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/092308aab.html *WCHA Offensive Player of the Week, Week of February 18, 2009http://www.wcha.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/021809aaa.html *WCHA Offensive Player of the Week, Week of December 7, 2010http://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201012/dec7wpw.php Career stats Minnesota Duluth *''Note: GP= Games played; G= Gaols; AST= Assists; PTS = Points; PPG = Power Play Goals; SHG = Short handed Goals'' http://www.uscho.com/stats/player.php?pid=5847&gender=w Team Canada Collins gem Hockey Facts and Stats 2009-10, p. 18, Andrew Podnieks, Harper Collins Publishers Ltd, Toronto, Canada, ISBN 978-1-55468-621-6. References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs women's ice hockey players Category:2010 Olympian Category:NCAA women's Frozen Four champions Category:Born in 1988 Category:2012 CWHL draft pick Category:Brampton Thunder draft picks Category:Montreal Stars players Category:Calgary Inferno players